This invention relates to sewing machines and, more particularly, to an arrangement for actuating a thread picker in an industrial sewing machine.
Industrial sewing machines are commonly equipped with an underbed thread trimming arrangement. Such an arrangement typically includes a thread picker, a thread cutter and a thread wiper. Thread trimming is initiated in response to the sewing machine operator heeling the treadle. The sewing machine is stopped and the thread picker is extended into the needle thread loop and in position to pick up the bobbin thread. The thread picker then pulls the threads past the cutter blade. The needle thread wiper then pulls the needle thread above the presser foot before it is raised.
The timing of the above-described sequence is critical for proper operation. In particular, when the picker is extended, the needle thread must be positioned across the hook precisely 180.degree. from the needle.
It is therefor an object of the present invention to provide a precise timing arrangement for operating a needle thread picker.